The Awakening
by GaIleon
Summary: A Tenno,Gaileon just recovered from a decade of stasis,and is being sent on missions by his clan Warlord,He discovers that the Infested are returning from extinction,can he stop them from infecting the entire solar system?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Alright this is just a fanfiction,I do not own Warframe,if you like the story,tell me in the reviews,or find me personally at Vesper Relay,my IGN is Gaileon,the nicknames used in this Fanfiction are real igns you can find these players,if you liked the story,PM me in Warframe,tell me your Real name/IGN,your most used Warframe,mostly used weapons and share your ideas with me,I'll let some people come up with how the next chapter's plot will be like,that's all for now,Gaileon,out.**

Chapter One

I'm just a young Tenno,under the orders of the Lotus,our guide,she trains us to be the master of gun and blade,my current state of being was in cryo sleep,all I remember now is waking up to see three Tenno in Warframes,a Volt,an Excalibur and a Mag,staring straight at me,when I was still regaining my conciousness,my sleepy eyes noticed a familiar clan emblem,each were pasted on their left arm,"Rise and shine,Gaileon,we have been sent by our Warlord to recover you from stasis."The Excalibur,whom I assume would be the leader of the trio,said. Arakanos,that's a name I've never heard for a while,"How long has it been?"I asked the trio,"Pardon?" The Volt replied,"How many years was I in stasis?" I said,"About a decade or two." The Mag answered,"Let's get you back to the Dojo"she continued,when I returned to the Dojo,I'm suprised to see a friend I had ten years ago,"Ysmael," I said with a faint smile,"It's been a while" I continued,Ysmael,stared at me,then said,"Dude,I told you to address me as supnigs,did you forget?" I then asked him,"Where's the Warlord?" He replied me as though he knew I was going to ask,"At the Observatory,use the elevator,then walk down straight,when you're in the Grand Hall,walk to the Observatory located at the end of the hall." "Right,thanks."

When I got to the Observatory,I saw many clan mates either staring at passing by asteroids,or talking to each other,then I saw the Warlord,talking to two Excaliburs,after they walking away from him,I approached him and stood in front of him. "Gaileon,welcome back to Araknos" I didn't expect him to use my nickname,I looked at his Limbo Warframe,on his left arm wrote his nickname,_Cataclysm_,"Warlord Cataclysm,it's great to be back," "You seem energised,I'm sending you on a mission,on an Orokin Derelict Vessel,all you have to do is avoid the laser traps and find the Orokin Vault,think you can handle it?" He asked,"I will do my best,Sir!" I replied with confidence,"One more thing Gaileon,ten years ago you lost all your gear,but I rebuilt a set for you,hope you like it." "Thanks." I replied,wondering what he meant by rebuilt a set,I went back to what used to be my room ten years ago." I saw a Loki Warframe,a Karak,a Lex,and a Dakra Prime,"So that's what he meant,different weapons with the same warframe,not too bad." I put on the Loki Warframe,magnetised the weapons to my their rightful places and headed to the Hangar to meet my team.

I went to the General that was spliting us into teams,"Gaileon,You're assigned to Dragon Squad,meet with your team at Hangar 4,your liset will be waiting,good luck out there." At Hangar 4 I met three other Tenno,a Nekros,a Volt,and a Frost,which was Ysmael,"So err...other than supnigs,what are your names?" "Rohan,but you can call me NightshadeRB." The Nekros replied,"Edmund,but WatsAppz will do." Volt answered."Alright are we set?" I asked the three,"Yes!" The three answered back.

As we were locating the Orokin Derelict Vessel,Rohan,or Nightshade,said,"Hey,you guys know the Orokin Derelicts Vessels were once inhabited by Infested right?" "Nope." Supnigs,WatsAppz and I said in unison,"Well they used to live in Orokin Derelict Vessels,until we cleared out all of the the Orokin Derelict Vessels are just vault runs." "So you mean there are no Infested around the solar system anymore?" I inquired,"Duh,weren't you listening?" Nightshade taunted.

When we busted into the Orokin Derelict Vessel,it looked like as if a tornado hit the place,with some tumor like things on the walls,"Alright guys let's move!" WatsAppz shouted."This place gives me the creeps,there may still be infested lurking around." "Don't worry,the infested already died off years ago,there aren't any left." Nightshade reassured us."Still we should stay in groups," Ysmael said,"I'm going with Gaileon." "Stop being babies!You know what?I'm going solo on this Vault run,and I'm taking the loot if I find it." "Fine by us!" Ysmael shouted back. As he walked,he said to us,"Come on guys,this may be right about this place being cleared of infested,but I'm not letting my guard down."

"It's been two god dam hours,and still no vault!" said WatsAppz frustratedly,"Let's go find Nightshade,and get the hell out of here," Ysmael said,being annoyed by finding then,we heard Nightshade,talking through our helmet speakers,"Guys!I found the Vault!Looks like I'm keeping the loot and you guys have to explain to our Warlord why we are not giving him what we found in the Vau-" That was what we heard from him,a screech could be heard,it sounded somewhat like a creature choking and groaning in pain,"Wait...something interrupted him,all that is left is static" I then asked them,"You don't think he got?...Do you?" WatsAppz then said,"Nah,he's probably just playing a prank on us,let's go and find him and get out of here,We'll deal with Warlord Cataclysm later." At that point,we heard a horrifying screech down the hall we were in,it sounded like wind going through a hollow log,we turned our heads to see a Charger crawling out of a infested pod,it noticed our presence and charged towards us,Ysmael used his Scindo and chopped the Infested's body into a split,"Nightshade was wrong,looks like we woke them up,we need to go get Nightshade,then get out of here."

**Ok,so yeah that's about it,if you liked it,write your reviews on it,and suggest what should happen to Gaileon and his friends,remember,your reviews are love :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok, so here's chapter two of the Fanfic . Apologies for the wait, but err….enjoy. :3

Chapter Two

Ysmael , WatsAppz,or rather,Edmund and I ran down the Hallway,trying not to look at the swarm of Chargers pursuing some reason there are just Chargers.

"Shoot or continue running like bloody wussies?" Edmund asked,as he reached for his Strun.

"Let's try and take them out." Ysmael replied,"There's no other choice,if we run we'll attract more attention." He continued,turning to face the Chargers and raising his Braton.

"Alright,I'm with you,but Nightshade needs us,we can't-" I reminded,pointing my Karak at the horde.

"He can bloody wait for us,Gaileon,right now we have more important matters to attend to." Edmund interrupted,"They're getting' closer!"

"Open Fire!" Ysmael commanded.

The three of us started firing at the Chargers,taking them down with each bullet,but as we fired,I realised there were some unusual,something horrifying.

"What the bloody-" Edmund said as Ysmael cut him off.

"Mutalist MOA!Concentrate on that bitch!" And we did,we focused fire on it.

It was a terrifying creation,like a science experiment gone wrong,it was part Corpus robotics and part Infested Flesh,with pink mushroom-like things popping from its head,it stopped in it's tracks,then shook violently as it shot a liquid projectile at us,then continued moving.

When it landed on our feet,it slowed our movement,it felt sticky,and burning hot,I tried not to cry out in pain,but it was too late to suppress it.

"Argh,what the hell is this shit?!" Ysmael barked,trying to get out of the puddle.

"I suppose this is tar." Edmund replied,doing the same,I followed suit.

After getting out,we fired a bunch of shots at the Infested,then went to find Nightshade,his location had been marked by a waypoint.

"Think Nightshade marked it before he got..." Ysmael stopped,but we knew what he was going to say,"Let's just find he gets,infected."

"When we met Nightshade,I took a hatin' to the bloody guy,but now I just feel sorry for him,I didn't mean for him to be killed this way." Edmund admitted.

"Okay,there's a control room nearby,I think I can bypass it and activate the turrets,Edmund,you come with me,I need you to cover me,Gaileon,go find Nightshade,hurry!" Ysmael ordered,reloading his Braton.

With that,I cloaked with Invisibility,taking half my energy away,and swiftly slided pass the Infested.Alright Gaileon,we'll communicate with through your helmet,Ysmael droned on and on,then he said something that made me feel worried,It'll be an hour before-,he stopped,even though he know what I was expecting next,If Ysmael won't say it,I will,Edmund took over and continued,If you don't make it back with Nightshade,it'll be too dam late,he's dead,even if he did escape,it won't be long b'fore he turns,Those words punched my gut,hard,now I really got to find him,as I walked,the ground started to crumble and I fell into what seems like the hive's heart,there I walked through,as I stepped on the floor,my foot sank into it by a few centimeters,there I found Nightshade,hope rose a little in me,Maybe there's still a chance to cure him,I thought,just maybe. He lifted his head,and said.

"Heh,thought you'd be killed by the Infested before reaching here," He tried to joke.

"In a situation like this and you're still joking about it?" I asked,I raised my Dakra Prime,and started cutting the infested restrains that somewhat grew on him,keeping him from standing,"Don't worry,I'll get you out of there."

"Well,once you get me out,let's go unlock that vault," He informed,"Like I said I get to keep the items if I unlock it."

I stared in disbelief,"What the hell?After all this,and you still want to go for that vault?" I barked,"Forget about it."

"Forget about it?Oh no,no way am I doing that,imagine the credits we get,the cool mods and maybe even a weapon!" He retorted.

"Fuck that , I'm calling for extraction." Just as I said that, a deep haunting growl rose from behind us, then up came a massive charger, it had blue eyes was partly red, "What the fuck?"

"Oh that can't be good, shoot it," Nightshade yelled at me, I noticed he doesn't have any weapons.

"Dude, where's your gear?" I questioned, while firing Karak bullets into the Charger, "This thing is tanking every shot I'm giving!"

The creature halted, pointed its head upwards, and let out a terrifying screech, loud enough to make eardrums explode, "I'll make it shut up," Nightshade shouted through the loud screech, as he snatched my Karak and shot a bullet at its head, after receiving that shot, it stopped screeching, and started shaking its head, "Now my be a good time to bail!" He added.

"No shit about that!" I answered, taking out my Lex, "Ysmael and Edmund should be waiting at the entrance, let's just head there and-" A maddening growl cut me off, as the monstrous charger bashed through the debris," I think you made it mad."

The Charger was now directly on our backs, at least three meters away, then a familiar voice spoke, Gaileon, you there? It was Ysmael, " Yeah I've recovered Nightshade and we're on our way to you," The Charger roared as it ran, What was that? "Oh that? It's nothing, we're just being chased by a monstrous charger." I sarcastically remarked, Monstrous? What's so monstrous about a charger? He didn't seem to the sarcasm, "Anyways, we're almost there!"

By that, I was right, we were just in the next room, as we ran up to them, Ysmael asked," So about that monstrous charger?" I gasped for air, wanting to reply, but Ysmael didn't let me," I knew you were lying." He laughed, "I…was…..going…to say…..it's right-" I whispered, not sure if he had heard it, but the Charger rammed the wall down, " Well, that saves me a lot of breath," I pointed at it as it stopped to observe the two extra guys.

"Huh….you were right, it is monstrous…RUN!" Ysmael screamed, then Edmund spoke, "Phorid….." He said it as if in a trance, "What?It has a name?" Ysmael asked, "My parents told me about this monster before, I thought it was just an old wives tail…..until now," He explained "So, what's it doing here?" I added, looking at "Phorid" then back at Edmund, " The Phorid acts as a hive guardian, it destroys intruders who enter the hive, each time a Phorid dies, a new one will be chosen, and that selected charger will molt into Phorid." He continued.

"Yeah , that's nice, less talking more shooting!" Commanded Ysmael, while firing his Braton," Extraction's up ahead, run and shoot." We all did as told as Phorid let a few blades from its spine, and it flew to Nightshade, after hitting him, it exploded with what sounded like knifes hitting metal, his arm fell off as the blood flowed out like a leaking pipe," What was that?!" Ysmael inquired in a worried yet angry tone.

"Spine strike, it's most dangerous ability, it launches spines at its targets, ripping them to shreds." Edmund informed, "Our friend 'ere is good as dead," Those words made a hole in my gut, "What?! We can't leave him to die, not like this!" Then Nightshade started to speak in a weak tone, "He's right, there's no help for me, just go, take your Karak, and pass me your Lex, I'll hold it off till you guys get out of here."

"But-" Ysmael wanted to object, but Nightshade cut him off, "There's no time! JUST GO!" He shouted. "Gaileon, get out of here, I'll be fine, don't worry." He reassured.

I ran to extraction when he called my name, "You won't forget me, will you, Gaileon?" He asked, "No, I won't, I promise, Rohan, I'll remember your sacrifice." With that, the liset flew off with the Ysmael, Edmund and I in it, I turned to face the derelict as we flew further from it, Goodbye,Rohan. I thought, as tears flooded my eyes…..

Gimme your Reviews, :3 Suggest what should happen next.


End file.
